Doctors and Nurses
by Capriccio Farce
Summary: She does not care about love until she met Dr. Arthur whom change her opinion on love. In order for a closer relationship, she joins the audition in search of the doctor's assistant. In order for that, she had to leave her friend who had a crush on her.


**- Introduction: The Introduction of the African Girl-**

The halls were narrow and was dull looking. Everyone who came here must have been sick looking at this walls. It all has the same patterns and the walls are basically made of ceramic. This place smells of anaesthetics, which sometimes is a kind of disturbing, sometimes a smell of disinfectant that suddenly appear as I stand in front of the door.

Introduce myself, Michelle, full name, Michelle Sesel. My nickname 'Sesel' may sound quite unusual for some of the ears of the readers and listeners. I consider my nickname as something 'eccentric and casual'. People call me with different nicknames, not only one, some called me, Chelle, sounded like cherry, more or less. Some called me Sel, but mostly they just called me, Sey. That nickname 'Sel' perhaps would explained the whole thing about my birth place.

Yes, I was born in Seychelles. A wonderful country located in the African continent. In my own opinion, if I could say, the most _develop_ country there. Not trying to be arrogant, but from all other countries in Africa, I guess Seychelles is the one with the most potential to carry on to the next level of 'country development'.

While see me working, and as we passed by, you can always called me, Nurse Michelle.

I work as a nurse in one of the famous hospital in England. I always have the interest to help people who need since I was small. I, myself, always get interested and at the same time attracted when those health volunteer went up, visiting my birth place and giving medicine to the ones who need

Since then, I decide the path of my way, to be one with those health volunteer.

For me, a nurse have the same responsibilities and similarities with the doctors. We know how to cure and took a good care of the patients, which is basically the main thing that doctors do. Each doctor gets their own nurse, which by that, we will be helping some of the doctor's work, as well.

Things goes the same most of the time here, nothing really change a lot, maybe a few, but not very significant.

I never visited my hometown since I left, I had the dream to become a 'real' success person when I returned.

I have the dream, which is, when I am rich and famous, I would creat organisation called "Seychelles Foundation" where to accomplish my dreams to help others, not just in Seychelles, but the whole poor, homeless, sick, troubled people all around the World. At least, by that, the World has become a nicer place for me, at least and for some people as well.

My love life? I never actually have fallen deeply in love with anyone before, I was way too focused on my job right now.

But... maybe once, only once. To a British man, if I'm not forgotten.

I was taking my daily hospital break, so, as usual, I decided to go to the nearby cafe to refresh my mind from the work pressure. I was ordering a simple tea from the bartender when a figure attracted me. A blonde, looking British man figure entered the cafe. He sits at the last row of the seat, looking through the menu carefully. Suddenly, comes this feeling that I, myself cannot describe, a speechless feeling.

My heart just beats faster every time I saw that man. It just makes me kept on staring and glaring at him. Is this what people by lo-?

"No!" I thought to myself, turning off the stare from the man. I cannot fall on this man, no way!

"I've got to focused on my job! Focused!" I screamed in the 'inside'.

But..something just can't stop me from staring at him. It was like a must for me. In the other side, I have no courage to speak to him.

He does not stare back at me, though. Which is pretty much disappointing. I guess tanned woman like me isn't his type of a woman he wants.

Other than that, nothing really impressed me anymore. For me, time is a _damn _most important thing in my life. "Time is Money" is one of the motto of my life, basically.

* * *

><p><strong>DONE EDITING.. FINALLY ;)<strong>

**NEED REVIEWS FOR INSPIRATION 030**


End file.
